Shikon No Tama
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: For 2 1/2 years Kagome has been living ehr life like a normal girl. Shes now the hottest celebrity in Japan. One night during a gig, Kagome is forced to decide what path she should choose.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready to party!" "YEAH!!" Shouted a bunch of middle school kids. "Alright, then give it up for, the lovely, Shikon no tama!" Cheers erupted as a pretty woman stepped onto the stage.

"Hello, Inaho Middle School! First I'd like to say congradulations! You've been through alot, and have triumped, congradulations, on graduating!"  
The audience cheered. "You know, a little while back, I was like you. I was trying to get through school, without making my parents angry and disappointed, and hey, don';t worry, to those who think they are disappointments, you are not." A few of the girls and guys looked up at the woman on stage. "Anyway, I think you want me to start the music doin't you?" "Yeah!" "Alright, heres a song I just finished writting, hope you like it." The woman got on stage.

The music started out soft then the song and the woman's voice began.

An angels smile is what you sell

You promise him heaven, then put him through hell

Chains of love got a hold on him

When passions a prison, you cant break free

Youre a loaded gun

Theres nowhere to run

No one can save him

The damage is done

Shot through the heart

And youre to blame

You give love a bad name

He plays his part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

You give love a bad name

Paint your smile on your lips

Blood red nails on your fingertips

A school boys dream, you act so shy

Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

Youre a loaded gun

Theres nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

Shot through the heart

And youre to blame

You give love a bad name

He plays his part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

You give love a bad name

Youre a loaded gun

Theres nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

Shot through the heart

And youre to blame

You give love a bad name

He plays his part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

You give love a bad name

Yeah, you, oooh, oooh,

Yeah you give love

A bad, bad name.

The song ended and the woman bowed to the crowd, which was louder then many crowds she'd been surrounded by. "You liked that one huh? I'm glad you liked it, it as well as this next song will be on my new album coming this summer."

The music started up again and she sang another song.

Didnt I make you feel

Like you were the only man

And didnt I give you everything

That a woman possibly can

Each time I tell myself I think Ive had enough

Well Im gonna show you baby that a woman can be tough

So come on, come on, come on and

Take it

Take another little piece of my heart now baby

Take another little piece of my heart

I know you will

Break it

Break another little piece of my heart now baby

cause you know you got it if it makes you feel good, so good

Youre out on the street lookin good

Baby deep down in your heart you know that it aint right

No youll never hear me cryin

You know I cry all the time

Each time I tell myself that I cant stand the pain

You hold me in your arms and I start singin once again

So come on, come on, come on and

Take it

Take another little piece of my heart now baby

I know you will

Break it

Break another little piece of my heart now baby

cause you know you got it if it makes you feel good, so good

Each time I tell myself that I cant stand the pain

You hold me in your arms and I start singin once again

So come on, come on, come on

Take it

Take another little piece of my heart now baby

I know you will

Break it

Break another little piece of my heart now baby

cause you know you got it if it makes you feel good, so good

Yeah, take it and break it,

Like you always do.

The song ended again and the woman decided to let the ceromony to continue before she sang anymore.

"Thank you, Shikon, those were simply lovely." The woman smiled and bowed as she headed for her dressing room, as the principal of her old middle school, continued the ceromony.

"Whew...what a crowd," She sighed as she sat down on the couch in her dressing room and took a sip of soda. She could remember being in that crowd a little while back.

The band that year had been Candy5, and she had been so thrilled that she'd passed her classes enough to graduate and be there for the ceromony.

"Ha...well...I did it, you didn't think those tests were important, but they are how I am here right now, in this dressing room, waiting to go back out there...hm?" There was a knock at the door.

"Ye..." The woman's voice went silent when she looked at another woman, who she resembled. "Ki...Kikyo...what are you doing here!" The other woman walked in and sat down.

"You, you are why I am here." "Come again? Wait! You're not going to try to kill me again...are you!" "No, though I so want to right now." "Then why are you..." "You have to go back to the fuedal era." "What did you..." "There is something wrong, I, if you can believe it, I am unable to even get close to...**him**, it's as if his soul has been ripped from his body, he just sits there like a bump on a log, staring into the well," "Why are you telling **me** this? If you and he had such a strong bond, you go and help him." The woman was angry and hurt, "You have no idea what life has been like for me! True I have my celebrity life, but if I could just forget what happened, I'd give it all up in an instant!" "Then give it up!" Shikon turned from the woman, Kikyo. "Get out." "Kagome, you know that you want to go back, what happened cannot hold you back anymore, and you know it." "GET OUT!!" Shikon threw a vase of flowers at an empty bit of wall space, then with tears in her eyes, Kagome slummped to the floor, and cried for a long time. "I can't go back...he doesn't want me to come back again! He said he didn't..." 'It's as if his soul has been ripped from his body. He just sits there like a bump on a log. Staring into the well.' "I don't understand this...I don't understand any of this anymore!" She cried, as the ceromony continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_The day started out like any normal day, Kagome woke up before the others, she'd head to the river they'd camped near. There she'd bathe and relax, knowing full well that a certain hanyou wouldn't be far away, and sometimes, without letting him know, she'd catch him peeking and sometimes gave him a secret peep show. _

_After bathing, Kagome would dress, still giving the hanyou a really nice view of her body, and at times made him make a slight noise when she'd turn from his view, then she gather her bathing things and head back to camp, leaving the overwelmed hanyou in the bushes._

_Sango would be awake whne Kagome returned from the river, and they would switch, as would the hanyou and the lecherous monk, though they didn't know it and thought that the girls didn't either, well, Sango most of the times never knew, but had the feeling that she was being watched, so she'd never stand up in the river, she'd always sit and hide her body from spectators, especially the monk._

_Kagome would smile and greet the hanyou, whose face would be bright red, as red as his clothes, and would have a hard time meeting her eye to eye. Kagome didn't mind, she loved being able to show her body to him, since she loved him with all her heart._

_Yes the day started out the same as it always did, perfect. It didn't stay perfect however._

_Soon after making their way to an new village, the group was ambushed by a horde of demons. The hanyou, Inuyasha drew his sword and prepared to kill them all in one single swing, when one demon swooped down and grasped Kagome in it's talons and dragged her away from the other._

_Inuyasha tried and tried to get her down, but had no luck. He and the others followed the demon back to it's nest._

_Kagome was tossed onto a pile of human and wolf demon bones. She remembered this demon, it was a bird of paradise and a vile enemy to the wolf demon clan. She knew how terrible they were, but also how weak they were, so she decided to try and help Inuyasha and her friends out, like she had helped Inuyasha and Koga, the leader of the wolf demon clan, and a demon who was set on having Kagome as his mate, though she'd refused nicely many times, he was still perssistant._

_So Kagome kept herself alive and out of danger, while waiting for Inuyasha and the others to arrive, by simply moving back and forth in the next and dodging each attempt of one bird to eat her. Another bird fought with the one that had tried to eat her, sending it flying into a mountian side. The birds, Kagome realized were not supposed to be trying to eat her, though she had no clue as to why, that when she spotted the white baboon, riding one of the birds. _

_It looked her way and she froze, she knew and hated the man who was under that fur. It was Naraku, Inuyasha and he friend's greatest enemy, and her's as well. He'd done so many horrible things to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and many more, that she was angry and hated him for it all. Though, he'd never really done anything to her, yet that is, and she feared that he might break that little trend and finally do something._

_She remained as silent and as still as she could be, but knew full well, that Naraku knew she was there, he'd been the one to have her stolen from the others, making this rescue, a trap._

_Soon, Inuyasha and the others made it and a battle began, while Kagome watched from the nest, not knowing what she could do to help._

_She was grasped by Naraku, who'd suddenly appeared behind her. She screamed and fought to gte away from the vile slimy, snake that all hated._

_Inuyasha didn't waste time in jumping up to where they were and held his sword to Naraku's throat. Naraku, as always though, did not seem the least bit scared and with a burst of miazma that he let out, Kagome passed out and Inuyasha was unable to breathe._

_Naraku used this moment to get away with Kagome, leaving a gasping hanyou shouting at him to bring her back._

_It wasn't long, before Inuyasha and the others reached where Narkau was keeping Kagome, who was under a sleeping spell._

_Inuyasha swung his sword, killing several demons that blocked his path to Kagome._

_Sango fought with her hirikotz, and Miroku, sucked up demons with his kazzana._

_They fought for hours and inside the fortress, Kagome woke. She was tied up of course, and Kagura was there in the room with her, to make sure she didn't try to escape. Kagome however had a way of getting out of tight situations._

_An arrow flew at Kagura, who jumped out of the way and glared at a woman in the doorway who had shot the arrow. Kikyo. The woman that Inuyasha still loved, the woman that Naraku loved, the woman that Kagome was at first pleased to see, that is until, Kikyo told Kagura that she'd missed, and had been trying to kill Kagome instead. As she'd said this, Inuyasha crashed through the paper doors, ripped Kagome's bindings from her wrists and lifted her into his arms. He turned to see Kagura standing in his way, and Kikyo not even making a movement to help him._

_Kagome gripped his arm, as he swung his sword, creating the wind scar, and driving Kagura away. They, then escaped into the night, all of them._

_When they'd returned to the village, Keade helped to patch up wounds, while Inuyasha took Kagome for a walk up to the well. She'd been in this situation before, the last time they'd done this, Inuyasha had pushed her into the well, without the shikon shards. That time she'd only been able to get back thanks to Shippo, who'd stolen the shards and jumped into the well to escape a pack of very mean and nasty wolves. She'd felt the shard's power from her side and dug for it, and eventually returned._

_Inuyasha made some speech about how he was sorry, for what happened and he appoligised for what Kikyo had said about missing and trying to kill Kagome instead. She shrugged that off and was pulled into an embrace. She took a deep breath, hoping that what she thought was coming next wasn't coming, but her hopes were in vain._

_Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and shoved her into the well, saying for her never, ever to return, not even if he was in trouble._

_Kagome had been in tears when she'd landed and tried to jump into the well again, but found that the shards were no longer with her. He'd done it again, is what she believed had happened and reluctantly went back to trying to live a normal life. She finished school and went to high school and graduated and was now a smoking hot celebrity, with the stage name Shikon No Tama._

Kagome woke from her dream, like she normally did each night in tears. She wanted to return, but rememebered that Inuyasha had ordered her never, ever to return, not even if he was in trouble. Now he was in trouble and she didn't know what to do. She loved him still and even though her songs were mostly about him and how he'd broken her heart, there were also songs that she'd written about him, that told how much she loved him and wished she could return to him.

"I can't...I can't go back there...he told me not to...not even if he was in trouble...I can't...I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't come back until you tell me to come back." She cried and went back to sleep, only to have to wake up an hour later for a recording session.


	3. Chapter 3

_just want you to know_

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it, you're the one I can't forget._

_It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends._

_When I try to face it when I wake up, I hate the way reality sets in._

_God, I wish you could hold me through the seven days of lonely._

_My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over._

_And can you die of heartbreak, to die for love lost young?_

_I pray to find it again, oh again._

_Got a call today_

_At 3 AM_

_It's what you didn't say that hurts again._

_Tell me how I'm gonna make it you're the one I can't forget._

_It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends._

_When I try to face it when I wake up, I hate the way reality sets in._

_God, I wish you could hold me_

_through the seven days of lonely._

_The seven days of lonely,_

_The seven days of lonely,_

_Through the seven days of lonely,_

_Ohhhhhh._

_God, I wish you could hold me_

_through the seven days of lonely._

Kagome finished her song and bowed. "Thank you! I'm glad you liked that one, here's another one."

Still

Spinning round in my head

How I regret everything that I said

Why did I tell you to go

Saving my pride but losing my soul

I'm here all alone

Still wait by the phone

The hours go by

What else could I do but to cry

I call and I call

Just to make things right

Have I lost the fight

Where were you last night

I beg and I cry

I keep asking why

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

Lost

In the dark and my fears

If only you saw the tracks of my tears

I think I'm losing my mind

Where did you go and what did you find

I'm here all alone

Still wait by the phone

The hours go by

What else could I do but to cry

I call and I call

Just to make things right

Have I lost the fight

Where were you last night

I beg and I cry

I keep asking why

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

I call and I call

Just to make things right

have I lost the fight

Where were you last night

I beg and I cry

I keep asking why

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

I'm here all alone

Still wait by the phone

the hours go by

what else could i do but to cry

I call and I call

just to make things right

have i lost the fight

Where were you last night

I beg and I cry

I call and I call

just to make things right

have i lost the fight

Where were you last night

I beg and I cry

I keep asking why

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

Where were you last night

Kagome sang with such emotion that the crowd could see tears in her eyes. As soon as the song ended, Kagome had to leave the stage.

"Oh god...that song is one of the only ones I cry through..." A knock came to the door.

"It had better not be Kikyo again, or I will freak and kill her! Yes?" "Hi Kagome," "Zoey! Hey! How are you?" "Can't complain, you?" "Ha, just got through a song that brought tears to my eyes." "Ha, I have a bunch of those on my albums." "So, how's Elli and the gang?" "Haven't seen much of them since I started singing." "Hm...hey, lets head there tomorrow after recording session?" "Sure, that sounds like fun, oh, I have to go." "K." Zoey left the room, "Hey, you want to come listen to me?" "Sure." The two girls walked out together.

"Hi everyone! Lets get this show a rocking!" Kagome sat in the front row and listened to her friend.

There's nothin' else i wanna do

I spend all day dreamin' of you

I haven't seen you for a while

i need your kiss I miss your smile

All the things i liked you for

Make me want you more and More

I don't know what to say

I've got to get to you today

i can feel the heat

Standin next to you

Think about you al the time

Never get you off my Mind

There's nothin' else i wanna do

I spend all day dreamin' of you

I haven't seen you for a while

i need your kiss I miss your smile

All the things i liked you for

Make me want you more and More

I don't know what to say

I've got to get to you today

There's nothin' else

dreamin' of you

i need your kiss I miss your smile

Make me want you more and More

I've got to get to you today

There's nothin' else i wanna do

I spend all day dreamin' of you

I haven't seen you for a while

i need your kiss I miss your smile

All the things i liked you for

Make me want you more and More

I don't know what to say

I've got to get to you today

Ah

There's nothin' else i wanna do

I spend all day dreamin' of you

I haven't seen you for a while

i need your kiss I miss your smile

All the things i liked you for

Make me want you more and More

I don't know what to say

I've got to get to you today

The song ended and Zoey smiled brightly as she prepared for another. "Alright, this next song is a real tear jerker, try not to cry." The music began.

Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over

Knowing there's so much more to say

Suddenly the moment's gone

And all your dreams are upside down

And you just wanna change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Lookin down the road you should be taking

I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together

Back in your arms where I belong

Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found

I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Lookin down the road you should be taking

I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels

To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see

Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow

Wishing I could change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)

Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Lookin down the road you should be taking

I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let

Yes I loved and lost the day I let

Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go

Kagome was almost in tears by the time the song was over.

"That had to be one of the saddest songs I've ever heard!" "Hm, you think they liked it?" "Mhm, oh yeah, it really touched their hearts." "Really?" "Mhm, I heard a bunch of them talking and they were saying how they loved the song, there were even guys that left with tears in there eyes, saying that they liked it too." "Hm, thats good." Kagome smiled, "It touched me too, I know how you feel..." "Really? You mean theres a guy that is obssesed with you so much that he'll do anything for you including take a sword for you? Then even after all that, you wont give him the slightest chance with you?" "Ah...okay, not quite...hm...switch the roles around and thats what the guy I love is like." "Hm, seems like he likes you, but doesn't know how to tell you, like I don't know how to tell the man I l...ha, I can't hide it, love." "Hm, we're the same Zoey, we are so the same, only we have switched the roles." "You said it girlfriend, lets go get something to eat," "Yeah, hey, is the cafe open?" "Ah...hm...I don't know, but we can...oh! It's December right?" "Mhm," "Then, yep its open." "Really!" "Yep, see Elliot likes to stay open late during Demcember, since there are many people who'll need drinks after shopping all day for christmas gifts." "Smart." "I know, lets go."

The two headed off to the cafe, where for a bit while finishing school, Kagome had worked and gotten to know Zoey and the rest of the crew there, and knew about them being mew mews, a secret she swore to keep. She of course didn't mind, since she was in love with Inuyasha a hanyou, which was close to what the girls and Elliot were. They were half animal, half human, like Inuyasha. So Kagome fit in right away, not to mention she'd sometimes catch the eye of several guys who'd come into the cafe just to see her. Even Elliot, fumbled at times with words when he spoke to her. The cafe, Kagome had to admitt was a bit weird at times, but she liked it and all the people that she worked with.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ha, ha, ha, this sure has been one fun day!" "It sure was, I never thought skipping a session would be so great!" "Ha, ha, this is what I used to do all the time, whenever I got mad at Inuyasha I would take the day off and come here to the amusment park to wind down." "Well, this is fun and I like it."

Kagome had convinced Zoey to skip her recording session and go to the amusment park and ust have fun for the day. Zoey had skipped out of things before, but that had been because of her mew mew duty as protecting the Earth from aliens, but she'd never thought of skipping out on a session, but she liked it.

"Ha, ha, hey! Lets go on that one!" "Hm? You mean the spaceship?" "Mhm, come on!" "Hm...I don't know, that one doesn't look like an actual ride here...in fact it looks like a real spaceship..." "Oh, come on! Where is that mew, mew sense of adventure?" "Hm...I don't know...I don't really feel like being taken to outer space right now..." "We wont be, come on!" Zoey hesitated, then sighed and followed Kagome into the ship.

"Wow, no line up! how lucky can you be?" "Okay! That does it! This is not a ride from the park! This is a real...oh shit!" They looked out the window as the ship took off into space. "Ah...Zoey...I think you were right." "Nah, ya think?" "Sorry, I've been told that I'm a bit reackless." "Ha, well, lets go see what aliens we're dealing with." The girls cautiously walked around the ship.

"Hm...seems like its not a bad ship..." "AHH!" Kagome let out a shreik. "What! Whats wrong...oh..." "Hi ya Zoey, whos your new friend?" Zoey groaned. "Argh! This could not be any worse..." "So, I heard you 'needed to get to me today' huh?" "Shit, it just got worse..." "Hey...are you a demon?" "Demon?" "Mhm, I've met several demons before, oh wait! Zoey said you're an alien right? That is so cool!" "I see...Zoey, this girl is a looney...ow!" "So are you! Take us back to Earth." "Uh uh, you're coming back with me..." Zoey groaned again, "Look, we've been over this! I can't come with you..." "Why this time? You're not still with that loser...are you?" "No, I am not!" "Then why do you have to go back? So soon?" Kagome interrupted.

"Hey...if you're an alien...you have fighting skills that no one else would know right?" "Ah...yeah," "Mind if I take a swing at them?" "No offense, but you're not excatly the type to be fighting..." "Neither is Zoey," "Ah...good point, alright, lets see what you've got...by the way you...OW!!" "Ask her that and you'll not live to see the light of day again." Kagome couldn't help, but giggled, she couldn't help, but think back to the times that Sango and Miroku used to fight like that. "So, wheres this fighting room?" "Follow me." Zoey sighed, "This is so not good."

"Whoa! Man this girl can fight!" Kagome had just bested the best of the best of the Cyniclons, and now she'd beaten then all. She yawned, and looked at Zoey and the alien, better known a Dren.

"Come on! Those guys were so weak! Shippo is stronger then those guys. Come on! Give me someone I can actually have a good fight with."

"Huh...not bad, Zoey, that girl is amazing at fighting...wait! She's not a mew, is she?" "No, she isn't, she works at the cafe, but shes not a mew." "Thats a relief." "Come, on, take Me and Kagome back to Earth, alright," "Aww, but I missed you!" "I understand, but...mmm!" "Dren!" "What? You didn't seriously think you'd come and go without having me kiss you, did you?" "Ha, I guess not...so...you'll take us back?" "Yeah, I'll take you back...I think your friend might be liking the fighting a bit too much, whoa!" "Ah...did she just send Tarb flying?" "See." "Hm. Thank you." "So...while we're heading back...who'd you write those songs for?" "AH!" Zoey went red, "I...I..." "Sorry, Dren, but singers never reveal who their muse is." "Ah, I see."

They arrived back on Earth and before Kagome and Zoey left the ship, Zoey couldn't fight the urge to kiss Dren.

"That was new," "See you around, and...it was good to see you." Zoey said as she and Kagome left the ship.

"Wow! You're friend was so cool!" "Yeah...cool..." "So, he's the man you love isn't he?" "Mhm...please, say nothing to the others." "You're secret is safe with me, Zoey." They headed back to the cafe.

"Hey, Zoey, you know, you and Dren reminded me of two of my friends." "How so?" "Well, one was a lecher and loved asking woman to have his child, and a woman who would always yank on his ear to stop him, cause she was jealous..." "Hey! I wasn't jealous!" "No, no, thats not what I meant, what I meant was that, the way you stopped him from asking me if I was single or something like that, right?" "Oh, I see." "Anyway, lets get something from the cafe." "Sounds good..." "So is everything at the cafe." Zoey giggled, "yeah, that'd be the right assumption. They walked together and headed to the cafe.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears, all night long.

That's ok, I'm not strong.

I'm not strong enough, to live without him.

When will my baby see, how much he means to me?

When will my baby know, how much I love him?

I'm not strong enough, to live without him.

Whoa...Whoa...Oh...

Tears, all night long.

That's ok, I'm not strong.

I'm not strong enough, to live without him.

When will my baby see, how much he means to me?

When will my baby know, how much I love him?

I'm not strong enough, to live without him.

Whoa...Whoa...Oh...

The song ended, while Kagome was in the shower, early the next morning. "Hm...I still can't believe that those songs have gone so far..." The phone rang. "Hello? Yes, oh, hey...what! No way! Tripple platinum! You have got to be kidding! You're not! Oh, my wow! Yes, yes, I'll be right over when I finish up here, alright bye." Kagome hung up the phone and squealed, "ALRIGHT!!" She cheered happily, as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towl around her body.

Her manager had called to tell her that her new album had just went tripple platinum, and it had just been released a week ago.

"Good-morning world!" She greeted the day as she looked out her window. "Ha...good-morning my friends." She said to a large tree right in front of her and a shed, that within held a dry well. Kagome was in such a great mood now, that nothing, she thought could ruin it, that is until she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes...Kikyo! Argh! Go away would you!" "Kagome, you have to go back." "Look! My newest album just sold tripple platinum! Wait...you have no clue what that means do you?" "I don't." "Well, its a big thing, anyway, let me think it over alright, I'm still trying to decide from the first time you knocked on my door." "It would be in your best interest and his to go back." "Look, I have to go, in fact, that is my ride," Kagome grabbed her purse, and locked the door, as a limo pulled up in front. "See you around..." "Until you go back, you will." "Right, well, right now, I am not trusting you. You did try to kill me, he even heard you say you were trying to kill me!" No answer. "Oh, so then that was the truth, alright, well now I really don't trust you." She got into the limo, "Leave these grounds." She said sternly to the dead miko and the limo drove off.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Girl you have reached a feat that most of the singers from 10 years are still tryng to reach and you've only been in the buisness for, what a year? 2?" 2 and a half years." "Thats right! Well, here is a little something to celebrate your magnificent achievement. Kagome was handed a record, made of solid platinum. She smiled and took a sip of the sake her manager had said was the best thing to have for a celebration.

"Wow, this certainly is amazing, when I was younger, I'd heard all the artists who went platinum, double plat, then tripple plat, but I havent even gone plat yet, so I trully am amazed and happy." "Yes, yes, now, we must get working on when you third album will be ready to put out." "Hm...well, there are only a few ore songs that I want to put on it, and that should be done by January 14th." "Ah, Valentine's day, perfect, what are you calling this one?" "Well the first one was courage, the second is freindship, so...the third on will be Wisdom." "Sounds good, but Kags, tell me..." "Please don't call me that." "Sorry, so why do you pick those names? How?" "Well, my stage name is Shikon no tama, right?" "Yes, such a wonderful stage name." "Well, I'm naming my albums after the four souls of the shikon jewel, courage, friendship, wisdom, and love will be the fourth, then for a greates hits, album, the name will be Jewel of four souls, spelt that way." "Wonderful, you certainly are a wonderous creature." "Thank you, now If you'll excuse me, I have to be going." "Alright, see you later darling." "Bye." Kagome left the office and headed to the cafe. She just had to tell Zoey about her achievement.

"Welcome to cafe mew, mew, hey Kagome." "Hey Bridget," "You seem really happy today." "Thats because I am," "Oh?" Kagome went into the back.

"Well, hello Kagome," "Hey," "So, you decide to come back to work for me?" "Not yet, I just came to tell everyone my big news." "Oh, and what is that?" The girls came into the back, to hear. Kagome told them about her happy news.

"Wow, triple platinum, and you said that it just went out a week ago," "Mhm," "That is neat." "I know, so, anyone want to come celebrate with me tonight?" "Where?" "I'll have you all picked up." "Sounds fun." "Yeah, I'll go." "Me too! I love parties." They all agreed to go. "Great! Well, I have to be going, I'll have a car pick you all up at 6. See you then, oh, its semi formal." Kagome said and left.

"Alright, now...where to go for a fun, fun time...ah!" She spotted a neat looking club called Demon. She liked the title and went inside.

"Hm...not bad, I like the music," She said as she heard one of Zoey's songs playing. "Hm...now lets see, excuse me," "Yes?" "Who owns this club?" "That would be our demon." "Demon..." "Mhm, yep, that red headed man there, with the long hair." "Great, thanks." Kagome headed over to the man.

"Excuse me, may I talk with you?" "Yes, you may pretty lady...Kagome!" Kagome looked at the man head to toe, he was indeed a demon. He had a tail, pointy demon ears, red hair tied in a ponytail, and a beautiful set of green eyes. Her voice caught, she knew this man more then that waitress did.

"Shippo." "Kagome, wow! I havent seen you since...well for 400years." "I know...tell me...was he alright?" "If you call being a souless zombie alright, then yeah I guess he was." "Then she was right..." "Hm?" "Oh, nothing, hey I'm coming by here with a few of my friends." "Cool, whats the occasion?" "Well, you've heard of Shikon no tama right?" "You mean the shikon jewel, nah I havent heard about it, you and Inuyasha only talked about it almost all the time." "Ah...right, but you know the singer Shikon right?" "I've heard her songs and shes awsome, but I've never seen her, why?" Kagome held up her record made of platinum, "Actually you have seen her, but when she wasn't famous." "Wow! So looks like you became a jewel huh?" "Ha, ha, I guess so, anyway thats the occasion." "Well, your all welcome here, and since you are very special to me, its all on the house tonight." "Can...can you do that?" "Yep, see Koga owns the place and well, you know he'll do anything for you." "Still! It's only been 400 years!" "I know, but he's persistant." "Tell me about it."

"So tell, me, what all happened after I left?" "After you left? Ha, everything went downhill. Naraku attacked the village. Everyone, including me fought with everything we had, except for Inuyasha." "What..." "He never moved from the well, he kept sitting there, looking into it...he...he didn't even know that Sango and Miroku had been killed during the battle with Naraku." Kagome grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the tears in her eyes.

She'd just heard that her two best friends Sango and Miroku had been killed in a battle with Naraku, one that Inuyasha refused to fight in, and he didn't even know that they'd been killed.

"Shippo...where is Inuyasha?" "Without food and water, you die and thats what happened to him...Oh! I'm sorry Kagome!" Kagome was crying now, and there was only one who could stop her, but he wasn't there, he was gone, long gone probably. "You know, not to make you cry anymore, but before he closed his eyes the last thing he said to me was, a question," "Hm?" "He wanted me to say sorry to you for him, and that he should never have sent you back the way he did, and that..." Kagome sighed and smiled lightly. "Kagome?" "I have to go...it was wonderful seeing you again Shippo, I really missed seeing you." "I missed you too, Kagome." "I'll see you later tonight..." "Kagome, theres something you need to know...its about where he rests." "Hm? Where is that?" Shippo hesitated then told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sat beneath the tree in her yard and looked up into its branches. "Hm...I'm sorry too, I'm sorry for not returning, though you told me not to..." Her tears watered the grass she sat on. She wipped her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she cried loudly, "Why? why did you have to do that though? If you had said not to come back for a little bit, I would have returned instantly! Inuyasha, please...why did you do it...why..." She cried and cried, half hoping to hear his voice, but knew that would be crazy.

Shippo had told her that he, Koga and the other two wolf demon boys, Hakkaku and Ginta had burried Inuyasha beneath the tree, right where Kagome sat. She'd run home and trew herself on the spot, crying what seemed like waterfall after waterfall.

It hurt. It hurt to know that the man she'd loved so much was gone and that the only way to possibly not have that happen was to go back, but she couldn't do it. She was too nervous of what would be said and she didn't want to see Inuyasha as a souless zombie. That was a sight that she could do without.

She stood and wipped her eyes again and touched the spot on the tree, where Inuyasha had been pinned and where she'd first seen him.

flashback:

"Grandpa, what are these?" "Those are replicas of the Shikon no tama," "Shikon no what?" "Shikon no tama, my girl, havent they taught you it is school..." "You don't actually expect people to buy these things do you?" Kagome held up a keychain with a ball on the end of it. "The legend of the Shikon no tama is...hrm?" The family cat batted at the ball, and when Kagome moved it further away, he moved closer and batted at it. Her granfather cleared his throat, "The legend...hrm..." The cat continued to play with the ball. "The..." "Oh! You do remember what tomorrow is right?" "Ha, of course, how could I forget my adorable granddaughter's birthday." "Hee." "I was going to wait till tomorrow," "Ha, you did get something! Hand it over...ah..." Inside the box was a wepped hand. "That is a mummified paw of a water imp...AHHH!" Kagome gave the thing to the cat "Here Buyo, eat." "Hey, wait! That was expensive! Come back here.

The next day Kagome headed off to school. "I'm off mom." She headed out, but stopped when she saw her little brother at the door of the well shed.

"You're not supposed to play in there," "I'm not its the cat," "Did it go down to the well," "I've looked all over and this is the only place I havent looked." Kagome crouched beside her brother. "So go down." "No way its creepy down there...you do it." "You're such a scardy cat." Kagome headed down. There was a noise and the boy jumped, "AHH! There's something down there!" "Ah, yeah the cat." She continued walked down. "Wait a minute those scatching sounds, they're coming from inside the well...AHHHH!" Kagome jumped as the cat rubbed against her legs. She picked him up and was about to head up the stairs, when she noticed her brother's scared expression, then she felt something. She started to wlak up, when she was grabbed by something and pulled down into the well.

"You have it," "AHH!" "Give me the jewel." "What jewel? I don;t have it!" The creature that had pulled her down licked her cheek. "I feel it and already my strength returns." Kagome pushed the thing away and a power burst sent the thing flying. "Okay, maybe it...was a dream..." Kagome thought then looked over and saw one of the thing's arms. "Okay, maybe not."

Kagome called out to her brother and her grandpa, but got no reply, so she started the climb out of the well, as she was reaching the top, a pretty butterfly flew by. She swung her legs over the side and just sat there for a bit, taking in what she saw.

The shrine, where she lived was gone, now there was a forest. "Ah...Toto, I don't we're in Tokyo anymore." She said and looked around. "Ah!" Kagome said happily, as she spotted the great goshinbuko that stood in her yard at home. "The goshinboku! That means I'm almost home...oh..." When she came through the bushes, she didn't see her home, but instead saw a boy with white hair, dressed in a red kimono pinned to it.

"A...A boy..." Kagome walked up to him, "Hey, hello...are you okay?" No answer. "Hm..." She climbed up the roots and met with the boy face to face though he wasn't breathing. "Hm...oh!" She spotted his ears. "Those arent human ears, they look like dog ears...and I think...I want to touch them..." So Kagome reached her fingers up to the ears and rubbed the cute things sticking out of the boy's head. "Okay, now that I've got that out of my system.

"Hm..." Kagome took a better look at him now and smiled, "He's a cute one...AHHH!" A slew of arrows surrounded her, making her grip the boy's clothes tightly.

End Flashback:

"Even though it was alomst 5 years ago, it still feels like yesterday when i met Inuyasha...even though the first time I saw him, he was asleep, well, under a spell." Kagome sighed and looked around, then quickly kissed the spot where the arrow had pinned Inuyasha to the tree.

Kagome sighed and went to get ready for the club. She headed up to her room, grabbed a soda then continued up to her room.

She chose a smokin outfit. It was a red tank top, with a a black mini skirt, and a silvery white belt to go with the skirt. She decided to wear her hair up tonight and wore a set of gold earrings and a matching chocker with a heart on it, much like the heart on the necklace she'd given Inuyasha. She touched the heart and wondered. "Hm...did he keep wearing it, even after he sent me back...does he still have it...around his neck?" Kagome wondered then sighed as she applied a bit of makeup to her face and pulled on her red, and black boots with silver zippers. They were5 inch heels and they made her feel very tall, when she wasn't all that tall. She looked in the mirror at herself and smiled, then grabbed her purse and headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow, this place sure is great!" "Yeah, I can't believe that you're getting everything for free though." "Ah, well...oh!" An hand gripped her shoulder. "Kagome," "Koga, hey, nice place you have here," "Its alot better now that you're here, man, you look good, good enough to eat..." "Hey, now, thought you were off humans?" "That way I am, I meant a different way..." "Koga! You're as bad as Miroku!" "I'm nothing like that lech, its just, you make me feel things, if you catch what I'm saying?" "Koga! Come on, I mean Shippo is right there, he can hear you." The fox came over, "Hey, I've heard worse, what with traveling with a lecherous monk, who couldn't leave a woman in a skirt alone." "Ah..." "He makes a good point, and he was a kid then, right?" "Ah...ha...true enough." "So you want to dance?" "Hm...I guess."

"So who is he?" "Thats Koga, he and Kagome have known each other for a very long time. He loves her, but its an unrequited love, though he still tries." "Hey, thats like Dren eh, Zoey?" "Shut it!" "Well it is..." Zoey sighed, "Yeah, okay."

"So who are your pals?" "They're my co-workers." "Ah, I see, so...whos the girl with the purple hair?" "Thats Rene, and to let you know shes a wolf." "Ah...another wolf, sweet." "Ah, whatever happened with Ayame?" "Ah she got tired of waiting for me, so she decided to let me go." "Ah...well, truthfully, what did you expect?" "Yeah, I guess chasing after you for so long did ruin that huh?" "Ya think? No girl likes to see the guy she likes chasing around another girl." "Ah, so thats the reason." "Main one." "Ha, well, at least now I have you all to myself...hey...you..." "Would you excuse me." Kagome went to the washroom. "Good one Koga, way to bring up that subject!" "What? Oh...right the Inuyasha thing." "You know how sensitive Kagome is about that subject! You'll be lucky if you see her anymore tonight." "Oh..."

"Kagome, are you okay?" "yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for coming tonight, see you later." "See ya." Kagome shut the door to her house and went up to her room, and just stared at the ceiling.

"Argh! This is driving me insane! Even the joy of going triple platinum can't cheer me up anymore..." Kagome sighed and called her manager, cancelling her session for the next week. He was angry of course, but she didn't care, Kagome had finally made up her mind and she knew what she had to do.

So with backpack on her back, she headed out to the well shed. She peered into the darkness that she once used to love. "Okay, go there, long enough to help him, and save Sango and Miroku from Naraku's attack then come back." Kagome said to herself and climbed onto the edge of the well. "Get ready to wake up hanyou, I'm coming back." She jumped and let the magic of the well carry her. "Its working! I can't believe it! It's actually working...but I..." Thats when Kagome remembered that she had a shard in her backpack. A tear came to her eye as she landed at the bottom and looked up. What she saw though, made her almost cry.

Kagome stood and looked up into pale, souless , yellow eye, belonging to Inuyasha, who like Shippo and Kikyo had said, looked like a souless zombie. She climbed up and out of the well, yet he didn't even move, or acknowledge that she was there.

"Inuyasha?" She knelt beside him, and touched his shoulder. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" There was no anwer, so Kagome brought her fingers to his droopy ears, and gently massaged them. "Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as he turned to her. "Hey there, well, you didn't come back for me, so I came back on my own...I...Inuyasha...oh..." Kagome found herself in a tight embrace. She smiled and hugged the man back. They stayed like that for a while.

Finally, Inuyasha pulled away and just looked at her. She wasn't wearing the uniform she usually wore, she was wearing the outfit she'd worn to the club and this outfit, well, it showed a lot more then the uniform ever did. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a light bit of makeup, but even under all that, she was the same Kagome.

"Kagome..." "Hm?" "What are you doing here!" "What..." "I thought I sent you back! I even took..." "Yeah, you sent me back, but guess what buddy, I came back so get used to me being here again, cause until the attack that Naraku is going to pull is over and maybe a bit after, I am not leaving, and you, Inuyasha, you cannot make me." "Hm...whatever, it's your life." "Thats right, it is my life, and at least I didn't go all zombie on everyone." "Zombie?" "Mhm, I spoke to Shippo in my time, he's a club owner, can you believe that, go figure, anyway, he said that you've been acting like a complete souless zombie!" "He did, did he..." "SIT!" "Ow." "This era's Shippo didn't so do not go ahead and hurt the kid, alright, he wont need to say it now," "Hm?" Kagome smiled. "Ah...why are you smiling? You're angry aren't you?" "No. Not anymore." "Huh?" Kagome took hold of his arm, "Lets go to the village, and say hi to everyone, k." "Ah...sure." Kagome smiled even brighter. When she'd looked up at the hanyou, his eyes had been a pale yellow and souless, but now since they'd been talking, his eyes had gone back to their normal golden, bright color, and that made her happy. Just being there, even their fight and yelling fest made her happier then ever. She sighed happily as she walked with Inuyasha to the village and waved when she saw little Shippo running towards her.

"So, did you miss me?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha sat alone together, while the others slept. "I guess," "You guess huh, well," She moved closer, and kissed his cheek, making him turn red. "I really missed you, Inuyasha." "H...How much?" "Inuyasha, for nearly two and a half years, I thought of nothing else but trying to figure out why, why did you send me back like that, again!" "Ah, hello, Naraku had you captured..." "Okay, and thats the reason, why?" "Ah...the obvious..." "What? I could have gotten out of that situation on my own you know!" "Well..." "I'm not a weakling!" "I know that...but..." "No..." "You were unconsious you know!" "Oh...well...I guess thats a bit different, but you still didn't have to send me back the way you did, you really confused me." "Didn't seem too confusing to me..." "Ah, it wouldn't cause, you're not a girl." "Obviously." Kagome sighed and leaned against his chest, "Anyway, I'm back now, so you'll just have to get used to it." "Okay, I will." They sat there for a long, long time and eventually fell alseep, to the peaceful sounds of the nightlife.


	8. Chapter 8

(The song New Moon is my very own song I wrote. Hope you like it."

"So what have you been up to in your time? Besides trying to get back here." "I'm a singer now." "You, sing, hope they all wear ear plugs...ow!" "I'll have you know that my second album, Friendship, just went triple platinum, and before that, my first album, Courage, went double platinum!" "Huh, is that good?" "Mhm, that practically makes me one of the best singers in Japan." "Huh, care to prove it?" "What?" "That you're a good singer? Sing for me right now." "What!" Kagome blushed as she thought about it. "What? Not chicken are you?" "No! I am not! I've performed in front of over 4000 people before!" "Then sing." Kagome sighed, "Alright, but be honest, you may have different tastes in music then the people in my time do..." "Quit staling and sing." "Okay, here we go...this is going to be tough, theres no background music, but here we go." Kagome smiled and started.

She's got no idea where you've been

No idea what you've been doin'

You've been living dangerous

You're trying to keep it just our secret

Psst pass it on, come on and pass it on

Psst pass it on, come on and pass it on

Goodness I like this

Mysterious mistress

Keepin' me hush hush

Try not to blush blush

I just can't stop this

It's risky business

Being you're mistress

Keepin' me hush

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

Goodness I like this being you're mistress

You're girlfriend's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got completion

Someone's gotta be the one to tell her

that we got it going on

You're keeping me out all night long

We eat at fancy restaurants

You're giving me what your girlfriend wants

Somebody's gonna pass it on

Buying me new jewelry

We're holding hands back in the street

You better learn to be discreet

If you wanna keep it just our secret

Goodness I like this

It's risky business

Being you're mistress

Keepin' me hush

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

Goodness I like this being you're mistress

You're girlfriend's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

Someone's gotta be the one to tell her

that we got it going on

that we got it going on

She's got no idea where you've been

No idea what you've been doin'

In the bedroom

In positions

That you never knew existed

You try to keep it secret

You can try and try to keep it

It's risky business

Keepin' me hush

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

Goodness I like this being you're mistress

You're girlfriend's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

Someone's gotta be the one to tell her

that we got it going

Girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

Goodness I like this being you're mistress

You're girlfriend's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

Someone's gotta be the one to tell her

that we got it going on

Kagome had never before sung a song like that without background music and she smiled and blushed when she saw the expression on Inuyasha's face.

"So?" "Ah..." "Did you like it? Please be honest..." "It..." He went red, "It was really nice..." "Really! You liked it? want to hear another one?" "Sure." "Alright, this is the one that got me to the number 1 song in Japan." Kagome began the song.

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

I am just bone and flesh

Imperfect at best

I bleed and I cry

Sometimes I'm helpless and frail

I fall and I fail

However I try

But in your arms I'm invincible

All my fears seem invisible

If I had to swim a thousand oceans

If I had to walk a million miles

If I had to stop the world from turning

I would, I would

I would go anywhere to touch you

I would do anything to show you

How desperatly I love you

I would, I would, I would, I would, I would

Yeah, yeah, yeah

You are feeling my fire

By resting I'm tired

And just hanging on Yeah

When I'm all out of breath

And ready to quit

You keep me strong

Even though it sounds illogical

Even though it seems imposible

If I had to swim a thousand oceans

If I had to walk a million miles

If I had to stop the world from turning

I would, I would

I would go anywhere to touch you

I would do anything to show you

How desperatly I love you

I would, I would, I would, I would, I would

Yeah

Baby in your arms I'm invincible

All my fears seem invisible

If I had to swim a thousand oceans

If I had to walk a million miles

If I had to stop the world from turning

I would, I would

I would go anywhere to touch you

I would do anything to show you

How desperatly I love you

I would, I would, I would, I would, I would

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I would

Kagome ended the song again and smiled, "Like it?" "Yeah, you know its not that bad actually." "Great! I'm glad you like it..." "Have anymore?" "Yeah I have a whole slew of them." "Well, go ahead, and sing them for me." "K." For the rest of the afternoon, Kagome sang her songs from her albums for Inuyasha.

Things were the way they should be once again, Kagome and Inuyasha were together again. This made her very happy and she kept up her singing and loved to watch as Inuyasha smiled, something he'd hardly ever done before, ever. She loved the way he smiled, and she loved him with every fiber of her being. She loved making him smile, and smiling to herself when he did knowing that there were few things that could get him to smile.

As the sun began to set, Inuyasha turned into his human form and sighed. "What a rotten stroke of luck..." "It's not that bad," "Speak for yourself, you don't go changing forms at anytime." "True, but I am human, and being human isn't all that bad, though there are times when I wish I wasn't human." "Hm?" "I'm human, meaning, when the time comes, I will die." "Yeah...guess for humans thats inevitable." "Mhm, I'll have to leave everything and everyone behind when I go, thats why I sometimes wish I were like you." "Huh? Okay, you've lost me," "I know that hanyous live a lot longer then humans do, right?" "Yeah, sometimes." "Well, even if it would allow me to live just a bit longer, I'd wish to be like you are, I'd wish to be a hanyou. So that I wouldn't have to leave everything behind...so that I wouldn't have to say good-bye." Kagome spoke the words that she'd carried in her heart and smiled. "How long have you wished that sometimes?" "As long as I've been alive." "Huh?" "Hm, when you're a little kid, you sometimes see and believe in thngs, that when you get older, you tend to forget that you knew, or you just pretend that you don't." "Uh huh, interesting, what does this have to do with it though?" "Everything. As a child, I saw things all around the shrine, things that most people never see, or if they do they make it seem like they don't." "..." "Hey, want to know something?" "Whats that?" "I saw you." "Ah, well, you see me right now too..." "Not now, I mean as a kid, I saw you pinned to the tree." "Really?" "Mhm, I went to tell my family, but they all said I was just playing around. Thats why its easy for a child to see things and say what they've seen, because their friends and family just think that, that child is playing around, but when the child gets older, people tend to be reminded of the fact that the child is no longer old enough to be playing around." "Hm..." "Not all kids can see what some can though, I mean Sota couldn't while growing up, well, not until a few years ago that is." "So, what you're saying, is that some kids are just born with the seeing things ability?" "Mhm. Those are the childen that usually become guradians of shrines, temples, anywhere, they have been able to see the things as children, sometimes continue to see them as teens, and adults, and finally as the elderly." "Huh...what about you?" "Hm?" "Would you have continued wanting to see things like that? Or..." "Truthfully, I was like any other teen, I wanted to fit in and stay in the 'in crowd' and saying that you can see things, isn't too cool with the 'in crowd'" "Hm, so thats a no right?" Kagome shook her head, "No, it just means that I didn't let it show, but yes and no to your question, I did , yet I didn't want to continue seeing things..." "Why?" "Whenever I looked over at the tree, I'd see you pinned there, I'd be unable to do anything, well I didn't think I could then, but thinking that I couldn't take you down from that spot, made me not want to be able to see...you like that." "Hm..." "However, that doesn't mean that I wanted to not be able to see you, I just didn't want to see you like that." "I can understand...hm? What are you doing?" "I have another song that I want you to hear, k," "Sure." Kagome stood and swallowed as she began her song.

It's dark out.

The moon isn't out.

To provide us.

With it's light.

Tonight is the night

Of the

New moon.

New moon,

Means no moon in the sky.

Mew moon.

Mean no light.

New moon.

Mean no moon in the sky.

Tonight is the night.

Of the

New moon

I don't like these nights.

They fill me with fright.

Even though I know.

I'm safe.

I don't like these nights.

I don't like these nights.

Of the

New moon

New moon,

Means no moon in the sky.

Mew moon.

Mean no light.

New moon.

Mean no moon in the sky.

Tonight is the night.

Of the

New moon

So stay by my side.

Stay with me tonight.

Then I wont be afraid.

Then I'll sleep through.

The night.

Fore on these nights.

I tremble.

I tremble on these nights.

These nights.

Of the.

New moon

New moon,

Means no moon in the sky.

Mew moon.

Mean no light.

New moon.

Mean no moon in the sky.

Tonight is the night.

Of the

New moon

So stay with me.

Stay with me tonight.

Cause tonight is the night.

Yes

Tonight is the night.

Tonight is the night.

Of the.

New moon.

The song ended and Kagome was a bit nervous when she saw the hanyou's expression. She sat back down. "So...did you...oh!" She was pulled back into a warm embrace. "Inuyasha..." "You said you wanted to be held tight on this night didn't you?" "Hm? Oh...so you liked it?" "Not bad, there were some songs you've sang tonight that I liked more, but that one wasn't too bad." "What about the theme?" "Yeah, that was new, but trust you to be able to take a crapy night like these nights and turn it into something that isn't crapy about these nights." "Hm, I'm glad you liked it, I...I just came up with the words while we were talking." "Huh, neat...you're tired huh?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome tried to hide a yawn. "No, no, I'm not tired, not at..." She yawned again. "Okay, so I'm a little tired, not enough to..." "Sleep." Kagome sighed and leaned back against the man she loved's chest and looked slightly up at him, and noticed him trying to hide a yawn as well. "Tired?" "Just yawning." "Then why don't we both get some sleep, hm, I'm sure nothing will happen while we get a little shut eye." "Hm...I don't know, I don't like to sleep on nights like these." "I know, but I have a feeling that you'll be able to sleep tonight, cause I'll stay right here, by your side." "Hm, alright." Kagome reached up and kissed him, not on the cheek, but on his lips. "Good-night." She said softly and rested her head on his inner arm and fell asleep, while Inuyasha was still trying to, but was having some difficulty, mainly thanks to Kagome's kiss. That had made him a number of things, and one of them was, that it had made him not tired anymore.

Eventually, Inuyasha did finally get to sleep, resting his chin gently in Kagome's raven hair. Nothing happend during the entire night and the two youths, slept peacefuly together under the stars, with nothing on their minds except for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

"Argh!" "Inuyasha!" "No! Kagome you stay back!" Kagome didn't want to just stay back, she wanted to fight by Inuyasha's side, like she always had before. "No." "Kagome! This is no time to be stubborn!" "I will fight beside you! No if, ands, or buts!" "Ha...fine! Just try not to get yourself kill k." "Don't worry, I don't intend to die anytime soon." "Alright, then. Prepare to die Naraku!" "Heh, I've heard that one before, honestly that one is getting old, can you not come up with something new?" Naraku chuckled, making Inuyasha even more pissed.

The day had strated like it normally did, it was a beautiful morning, but there was the sign of a dark cloud coming towards the village. Many thought that it was just rain, but Kagome and the others, they knew better, and they were right not to believe that it was just rain, fore as the cloud came to hover over the village, a powerful miazma rained down.

"SHIT! That bastard!" "Calm yourself Inuyasha." Inuyasha tried to calm down, but he was far from being able to become calm just like that. "Kagome, you and Shippo get the villagers somewhere safe, while we deal with the 'rain god'" Kagome nodded and she and Shippo hurried to the village, while Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku fought with Naraku.

Now they were all there, even Shippo was burning demons with his foxfire, which was getting to be very strong, as the boy got older. Kagome stood right beside Inuyasha, and Sango stood a little further away from Miroku, due to his lecherous traits.

"You're sure you want to fight? You could..." "I'm sure." "Ha, fine. Just be careful." "You too." They split up, Kagome dashed one way and Inuyasha the other, and he was quite impressed at how fast Kagome had gotten.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was forced to take his eyes off her for the slightest moment, and when he looked back she was no longer there. "Shit! Kagome!" He looked about, but didn't see her. "Shit, shit , shit and double shit."

Now Kagome was determined to fight her best and she wanted to get her revenge on Naraku fore it was because of him that she'd had to spend almost two years away from Inuyasha and her friends. It would've been because of him that she'd been sent back and Inuyasha's soul would flee him. She wasn't going to let that stand. She remebered what she'd done to the aliens a month the day she and Zoey had been taken out to space, and she was ready to test those never before done alien moves on Naraku. She was not going to just sit pretty like a helpless woman anymore, this time she was going to fight.

She scurried up the tree and now stood on a branch not far from Naraku, who couldn't see her, due to the fact that she was hidden by the bushes. "Today is the day that you die Naraku, so prepare to hear it one last time...prepare to die Narkau!" Kagome jumped when Naraku was coming by, watching as his minions did his dirty work. She jumped and kicked him in the face.

"ARGH! What in the...you!" Kagome smirked, "Yeah, its me, thought you'd never see me again, didn't you? Well, guess what...you shouldn't have messed with the people I care about!" "Oh, really, and are you going to make me pay?" "Yes, I am." "Ha, ha, ha! Forgive the laughter, but you are a weak little human, one who has no power anymore...UGH!" "I may not have my powers right now, but I can beat you **my** way." Kagome stated as she kicked him twice more, once in the gut the other in the jaw. "Inuyasha was right, Narkau, you should prepare to die, fore tonight, you will die! Inuyasha! The boy! He's no longer guarded!" Kagome shouted down at the hanyou who just nodded, and charged towards Akago, the boy that held Naraku's human heart within his own body. One quick slice and the heart would be pireced and Naraku would die.

"You littel bitch! You deliberatly distracted me!" "Thats right, so, how does it feel to die by human and hayou hands?" Kagome asked the question as, Inuyasha sliced the boy right in half, as Sango stabbed the heart and as Miroku sucked the boy and the heart, into his hand.

"ARGH!" "Hurts huh? Good, you deserve the pain." Kagome said and moved out of the way, as Miroku sucked up Naraku as well.

Kagome smiled as she saw the last strand of Naraku's hair disappear into the monk's hand. It was over, they had done it and both Sango and Miroku, were still alive, that was what had been her second priority, to help them defeat Naraku and to keep them alive. Her first priority had been to return Inuyasha's soul to him and she knew she'd already done that. Now there was just one thing left that she wanted to try to do, but she decided that, that could wait for a bit. She climbed down halfway, then jumped into Inuyasha's waiting arms, and was held in a very tight and warm embrace.

"Lets go get the villagers, now that the danger is gone for good." Kagome nodded then looked over at Miroku, "Is it gone?" "Yes, its gone, finally." "It certainly took a long time to do huh?" "Sure did, what with all the tricks he played on us, making us think he was dead, when in fact that he was just toying with our minds." "Hm, I'd thought that when Kikyo had taken him to hell, I'd thought that he'd never come back then." Sango said, and everyone agreed. Inuyasha and Kagome had watched as Kikyo had dragged Naraku to hell, just after shattering the jewel again. Though it meant another shrad hunt, it had been the only way to stop Naraku from using the fully complete jewel.

"Now, we just have to locate all the shards again, the make that damn thing whole again." "Yes, this time at least, it will be much easier to do." Everyone agreed about that. Kagome smiled, as she gripped Inuyasha's arm. She'd helped in his death, she'd helped in Naraku's death, and she couldn't have been happier at that moment, but then Inuyasha pulled her off the path.

"Inuyasha...mmm!" The kiss came quickly, but did not end as quickly as it had come. "Inuyasha..." Kagome hooked her arms under his, and smiled brightly. "You did it Inuyasha..." "Hm, we did it." "Nah, it was all you," "Hm, without you distracting him I'd have never gotten a chance to slice that brat in half. So it wasn't just me, it was the two of us...as always it was the two of us who took an enemy down." "Hm, thank you."

"So, Naraku is finally dead is he?" "Yes, yes, yes, he is." "Huh, thats a big relief, now there wont be any of his minions coming after anyone." "Mhm...Koga," "Huh?" "You should get heading for the north," "Why?" "Ayame wont wait forever." "Ah, but..." Kagome smiled, "I'm sorry Koga, but the one my heart has and will always belong to is Inuyasha." Kagome touched the wolf demon's cheek, and he sighed. "You know, you're one hell of a human, Kagome." "You're one hell of a demon." She gave him a quick kiss. "Take care." "Same to you..." He looked around and smirked "What?" "Yo! Mutt face! You hurt **my** Kagome and you'll be in for it!" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha took off after the wolf, but didn't go too far.

"Stupid wolf! When will he get the hint..." "He already got the hint," "Huh?" "When he said what he did, he didn't say it the way he normally would." "Hm? Yeah, you're right." "He understands now, and wont come after me, unless danger befalls me or something like that." "Which it wont." "Hm...I hope it wont, not that it wouldn't be nice to see him again that is." "Hrm..." Inuyasha wasn't sure he liked the idea of that.

"Lets head back, the others are waiting for us, and I bet, Miroku is lying on the ground with a new lump on his head now." "Feh, serves him right." "Ha, he'll never learn." "Hey," "Hm?" "Is that what you'd wish for?" "Hm?" "When we complete he jewel, is that what you'd wish for? To become a hanyou, like me?" "Hm? I don't know, but...what about..." "If you like me as hanyou, then I'll stay a hanyou, for you, so I wont need the jewel's wish to become a full demon." "Hm...I do love you as a hanyou, and I'm happy that you'll do that, but is that what you want? I mean deep down in your heart, do you want to stay the way you are? Or do you want something else?" "Hm...okay, you caught me, there is something else deep in my heart that I want, something very special." 'What is it?" "Well, its not really and it, but, you." "What..." "I want you." "Want me how?" "All ways, as a friend, an ally, a lover, a wife, a mother...hm, what other ways are there?" "Did...did you just say you want me as a love, wife and mother!" "Hm? Yep. I did. So?" "So...what?" "Will you?" "Will I what?" "Become my lover, wife and mother of my children?" Kagome's eyes went wide and her face went red, and all she could do was smile, nod, then leep into the hanyou's arms and kiss his entire face. "of course I will!" She said outright, and it was true, she would do anything and be anything for Inuyasha, and that meant his lover, wife and his children's mother, then she accepted it, without having to think twice, or at all really. They headed back to the village, and decided to keep their engagement a secret, for now, but knew that it wouldn't be long before they would tell everyone, in the past and the future.


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome to cafe mew, mew how may I...Kagome!" "Hey," "Where have you been?" "Here and there, wheres Zoey?" "Don't know, she went missing about a month ago." "Really...thats not good." "Yeah, and Elliot is freaking...oh!" "Kagome, whats this place?" "This is where I worked while finishing up school." "Cool...hm?" Elliot headed over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Where exactly have you been?" "Getting married, whats it to ya?" "Inuyasha, be nice, and we're not yet," "Fine then, getting engaged, that better?" "Mhm, Elliot, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Elliot." "Hm? What are you staring at?" "Are...are you some kind of experiment?" "WHAT! Oh! You did not just..." "Calm down! Elliot, come here."

"So whats with the guy, he a lab...ow," "Would you knock it off! Inuyasha is not an experiment gone wrong! If anything he's one they got perfectly right." "Okay,so what is he then?" "He's a hanoyu," "Half demon?" 'Mhm, hey! You have girls working here that can transform into animals, and have them fight aliens, you think seeing a hanyou is weird?" "She's got you there Elliot." "Hm...how'd that happen though? Not just anyone can become a mew, mew," "True, but Inuyasha has been alive a heck of alot longer then the mew project was started, by your father." "Ah...how long has he been alive? He looks like any normal young adult." "Lets just say, you're calling him young when you say he 400 years old." "400! He's over the age of 400!" "Yep." "Ho..." "Look, I'll explain it later, so, Zoey left with Dren did she?" "Thats where she is!" "Where else? I mean she is far too strong to be kept by someone else, isn't she?" "yeah, true, but why? Did he come back to kidnap her?" "No, she went to him, cause she loves him. So you'll come to my wedding wont you and you girls?" "Yeah!" "Yay! A wedding!" "count us all in Kagome." "Great, well see you later, oh, two cherry shakers." "Coming right up."

Kagome handed Inuyasha a shake and they left the cafe and started on their walk back to the shrine

"That place is kind of cheesy, what with all the pretty designs." "Yeah, and can you believe that it was designed by two men?" "Huh, so they have that kind of man here too huh?" "Ha, ha, no, no Elli and Wesely aren't like that, Wes has been Elli's best friend for a very long time..." "Enough time to get in on some man on man action..." "Ha, I don't think so," "Why's that?" "They like women." "How do you know this?" "Well Wesely had a girlfriend at one point and Elliot, he secretly loves my friend Zoey...ah! Thats it!" "Whats it? Whoa! Where are we going?" "To ride a spaceship." "A what!" "Come on." Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards the amusement park.

"Hey! Where are we going? Whoa! What is that!" "A spaceship." Kagome and Inuyasha stepped inside the spaceship and the doors closed.

"Well, this is the same as last time, Zoey? You around?" Kagome called, as she and Inuyasha walked through the ship. "Ah, there it is, the control room." Kagome moved quickly and quietly over to the room, that was filled with all sorts of computers and electronics and several aliens, and one human cat girl.

"I thought you'd come back here, Zoey." The girl and the aliens turned to face Kagome and Inuyasha who stood right next to her as if to say, 'try anythng and die.'

"Kagome!" Zoey hurried over to her friend. "Where on Earth have you been! You've been missing for the longest time!" "I know, but I had a very good reason for leaving, the same reason you had for disappearing." "Ah...ha, ha, yeah I see what the reason was...is he a mew?" "Nope, he's a hanyou." "Neat, so he's the guy you, love huh?" "Yep, and thats another reason why I hunted you down, missy!" "Huh?" "I went to your house and you weren't there, then went to the cafe, had to break up a fight between Inuyasha and Elliot, then came here, and all to invite you to my wedding." The girls went for a little walk around the ship to catch up, while Inuyasha was introduced to the Cyniclons. "You did all that...why'd a fight start?" "Long story short, Elliot seems to be more comfy around animal girls and aliens then he is around hanyous." "Ah, I see, wait! Did you say wedding!" "Mhm, yeah didn't I mention, we're engaged..." "Wow! Wow, and WOW!" "Ha,ha, thats alot of wows." "So how did you know I'd be in here? We could have taken off by now..." "Well Inu and I were wlaking passed and I saw the ship and put two and two together. So what made you up and leave so suddenly?" "Well, I was at home listening to my cd, and the song Have you ever came on and thats when I put it on repeat and two days later ended up here." "Ah, I see, couldn't take it that you do love him, but couldn't say anything huh?" "Mhm," "Ha, I know what you mean, it took me a very, very, very long time to tell Inuyasha that I loved him." "Ha, its hard doing that isn't it?" "Very." The girls laughed and walked back to where their men were, or should have been.

"Huh?" "Where'd they all go?" "I think I have hunch, wheres that fighting room again?" "You don't think they're fighting do you!" "Wouldn't put it passed Inuyasha to want to fight someone when he first meets them." "He's a fighter then, huh?" "Oh yeah...Inuyasha...huh!" "Hey Kagome, so this where you learned those skills huh? Cool."

"Ah...whats he doing?" "Truthfully, I have no idea, he just wanted a tour of the ship, saw this room and went nuts." "Ha, just like a kid in a candy store." Kagome walked up to the hanyou and took his arm. "Hm? Hold on these things are..." "We have to get going..." "Hold on..." "Inuyasha, do you want me to say it?" "Aw, come on!" "Sit!" Inuyasha met the metal floor of the spaceship, as Zoey and the others stood off to the side.

"How come he did that?" "I think Kagome can control him with the word 'sit'" "Huh? How?" "Its all thanks to these beads around his neck, isn't that right Inuyasha?" "Stupid fucking beads! I hate them!" "Yeah, well, they are never coming off, not until I want to take them off." "Bitch!" "Sit" "OOF!" "Kagome...where can I get one of those?" "HEY!" "Ha, ha, why? Seems like you two don't need it," "True, but I sure coud have used one of those things a while ago." Kagome laughed as she saw the look on Dren's face, "Well, I have to be going, bye." Kagome left, with Inuyasha following her. "Those are some of the strangest people I've met." "I agree."

You didn't have to do that you know!" "Well, if you'd have came the first time..." "Heh, I'd cum if you let me," "Inuyasha! Thats not the kind of thing to say in an amusement park! There are children running around!" "K. So, when can I?" "When can you what?" "Cum?" "Inuyasha! Once more and I say it again!" "Alright, alright, sorry,but when can we...you know," "Hm...don't know, maybe after the wedding..." "Why?" "Just call me old fashioned." "Old fashoned, heck there are kids younger then you that do it in my era." "Well...this isn't that time, this is the future and they've changed the rule about that a bit..." "Lier." "Why would I lie?" "To get off the subject," "Okay, then drop the subject." "Fine." They headed up the stairs of the shrine.


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only this sense of completion

And in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Kagome ended the song and smiled and bowed. "That was the lovely Shikon no tama everyone, with a song from, yes thats right, from her fourth album, Love." Cheers rang out through the crowd as Kagome smiled and bowed again. "Now, you took a small vacation, did you not Shikon?" "Yes, I did and you could say that I went to make my broken heart whole again." "Well, we were sad to not have you around then, but now, you're back and may soon have to go on another vacation soon, judging by the size of your tummy." "Ha, ha, yes, I think that day will be here soon." "Congradulations again on having you're third album Knowledge hit double platinum, but of course, thats not surprising, considering that all your prievious records have all hit some kind of platinum, and I hear that there will be a greatest hits album coming out, is that right?" "Yes, but not for another three months." "Can you give us a sample?" "Sure, I'll do one of the new songs on the album that is on there." Kagome got up and went on stage again.

The music started and Kagome's voice sang.

Moon so bright, night so fine

Keep your heart here with mine

Life's a dream we are dreaming

Race the moon, catch the wind

Ride the night to the end

Seize the day, stand up for the light

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I ever do

Heroes rise, heroes fall

Rise again, win it all

In your heart, can't you feel the glory?

Through our joy, through our pain

We can move worlds again

Take my hand, dance with me

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I ever do

I will want nothing else to see me through

If I could spend my lifetime loving you

Though we know we will never come again

When there is love, life begins

Over and over again

Save the night, save the day

Save the love, come what may

Love is worth everything we pay

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I ever do

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I ever do

I will want nothing else to see me through

If I can spend my life time loving you

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

The song ended and Kagome bowed again as cheers and whistles were heard. "Thats was simply beautiful, so what is your next album going to be called?" "The name is going to be The Jewel Of Four Souls, spelt just the way I said it." "Very nice, sticking to your stage name theme huh," "Well, its worked for me pretty well this long." "True enough, now before we go could you send us off?" "Of course, I'd love to. Kagome got up on stage and sang again.

I don't know what I was thinking

'Til I was thinking of you

I don't remember a thing before I opened my eyes

And you came into view

I don't know what I was doing

When there was nothing to do

Must've been waiting for someone, boy

Now I can see - I was waiting for you

I'd give up my sight just to see you

I'd beg, I would borrow and steal

I'd cut off my hands just to touch you

And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel

There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me

If I didn't have you

Driving myself to distraction

Until you got in my way

I was just whistling Dixie 'til you struck up the band

And they started to play

I don't know how I was living

Until you came in my life

I always knew there was something wrong

Then you came along

Boy, you made it right

I was alone in the silence

'Til I was hearing your voice

I couldn't see my way clear until you parted the clouds

And you gave me a choice

I couldn't pick up the pieces

'Til I was falling apart

I didn't know I was bleeding

'Til your love fixed this hole, boy, here in my heart

I'd give up my sight just to see you

I'd beg, I would borrow and steal

I'd cut off my hands just to touch you

And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel

There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow

There's no place that I'd rather be

This life without you would be hollow

This love is a gift, and you gave it to me

All that I am, you have made me

And baby, I know that it's true

I'd give it all up in a heartbeat

Just to spend every moment with you

There's no place that I wouldn't follow

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me

If I didn't have you.

"Welcome home," Kagome was greeted by her husband as she walked into their house. "Have a good time?" "Mhm, you should have heard them, cheering louder then ever now that I'm back." "Hm, not for long though," Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his wife's large belly, "Hm, no, not for long, and after I don't know, I may not go back to it." "Hm, I wouldn't mind that, then you could sing just for me." "Inuyasha, I love you so much," "Well, I know that! If you didn't I don't think there would be a little life inside you, our little life." "Hm, true, but I just thought you'd like to hear me say it." "I did and I do." They shared a kiss then they went into the living room, where Shippo sat playing a cool game. "Aren't you going to be late for work?" "Nah, I'll head off in a bit, besides, its early, not too many people there right now." "K, just don't be late." "Never am...Yeah! Got ya!" Kagome sighed, "You just had to get him into that one didn't you?" "What? Its not like its hurting anyone." "Yeah I know, anyway, you hungry?" "Mhm, thats why dinner is already, ready." "You continue to surprise me, even after 400 years." They sat down to eat, as Shippo headed to the club, leaving the two alone to enjoy their marriage and have a romantic dinner, just the two of them.


	12. Epilogue:

The months went by and soon everyone was listening to Kagome's greatest hits album, The Jewel Of Four Souls.

Love went triple platinum and her greatest hits went double.

Kagome and Inuyasha welcomed their son Ian and Kagome decided to go on one final farewell tour, then retired from singing.

Inuyasha went to university and got a job as a lawyer, which is the exact same place where Sesshoumaru was top dog. Imagine the questions and fights.

Zoey and Dren married, to the dislike of Elliot, and Mark, Zoey's ex. They have a daughter and are going to have another child soon. Their daughter Anya and Kagome and Inuyasha's son Ian go to the same school and are very close friends.

Yes, things in life were much better now that Narkau was gone. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha seemed to brighten right up, when Ian was born and she knew that from that moment on, her life was the best it had ever been, she had her beloved husband, her adorable newborn son, and all her friends as well.

The jewel was completed and the wish that was made, that made the jewel disappear forever, was to bring all their human friends to the future to live there, where there weren't as many talks of war.

Sango and Miroku, finally got married and have two kids on the way.

Koga and Ayame run the Demon club, where Shippo still works, along with their son Koji and daughter Yaga.

The wish also brought Rin, the human child Sesshoumaru cared for, and the sibling feud was dropped from major, to normal sibling behaviour. Shippo is very fond of Rin as well.

Kagome and Inuyasha continue to live at the shrine and have made some adjustments, and there is a cover on the well, one that they were certain would not be able to get through, not even by Inuyasha or the strongest miko, which at that time was Kagome, and there was no way she'd go into the well again, nor would she open it up agian. A sign was put on the door, telling all to be very careful around the well. Kagome wasn't sure that the cover might work and if it didn't, well, thats another story.


End file.
